


Bladder Loading: 100% Full

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, Omorashi, One Shot, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Omorashi warning. Kauzto is playing ALO with Asuna and doesn't want to log out for anything- not even his bladder. When he finally does log out, Sugu is hogging the bathroom. Can he hold it until Sugu is done with her bath?





	

Kirito pressed his thighs together, swinging his sword at the low-level monsters quickly. He slaughtered the beasts effortlessly, and collected the items they had dropped. He looked over at Asuna, who had been grinding with him all afternoon. She seemed content; her avatars blue hair flowing loosely around her shoulders. He sheathed his sword and walked over to her.   
“Hey, are you ready to head back to a safe zone and log out, or did you want to play more?” he asked her, shifting his weight from side to side.   
Asuna finished off the monster and sheathed her sword. “Tired?” She asked him.  
Kirito shook his head. “I have to go to the bathroom. If you want to keep playing, can you just guard my avatar for a minute or two?”  
Asuna nodded. “Sure, let’s just get out of the spawning zone.”  
Kirito agreed, and they began walking out of the woods, towards the main path. Kirito had been holding his bladder for a while now, which he tended to do when playing ALO. He finally had to go badly enough to ask Asuna to take a break, which meant he was really about to burst. As they walked, he resisted the urge to hold his dick, as Asuna would see him do so in the game if he did. He hoped he wouldn’t end up wetting himself on his bed.  
Finally, they reached the main path. “Okay, we’re far enough out, now. See you in a few, okay?” Asuna smiled at him. Kirito/Kazuto quickly logged out and took off his headset. His hand shot in between his legs immediately, squeezing his member quickly as he sat up on his bed. He hurried off his bed and out of the room, only to find the bathroom door closed. He knocked on the door loudly, doing a full out pee dance outside the door- he shifted from foot to foot, pressed his legs together, and had to continually grab his dick through his pants.   
“Sugu, are you in there?” He called through the door.  
“Yeah, I’m bathing.” She answered. “I’ll be out in a little bit.”  
Kazuto groaned. “Please hurry up!” he begged her, “I need to use the bathroom and Asuna is waiting for me in ALO.”  
“Kay!” Sugu agreed.  
Kazuto went back into his room, pacing back and forth and doing a pee dance. He finally sat back down on his bed, grabbing his penis tightly through his pants. He silently begged Sugu to hurry up with her bath.  
Kazuto saw his phone light up, and he groaned when he saw Asuna’s name pop up.  
“Hello?” He answered, trying not to allow his voice to sound strained.  
“Hey, are you okay? You haven’t logged back on.” Asuna’s sweet voice came over the phone.  
“I’m alright.” Kazuto squirmed on the bed, gripping his penis with his free hand. “Sugu was in the bathroom, she’s bathing.”  
“Want to log back on and play while you wait for her?” Asuna suggested, unaware of how desperate Kazuto was.   
Kazuto felt his face growing warm. “I-I’m going to wait for Sugu to finish.” He told her, “I’m afraid I won’t be much help fighting monsters right now.”  
“Oh,” Asuna now understood his predicament. “I hope she gets out soon, then. I’m going to put my headset back on and make sure your avatar doesn’t get attacked, okay?”  
“Thanks, Asuna.” Kazuto said, hanging up the phone. His other hand flew right to his crotch; both hands now gripping his member tightly.  
He jiggled his legs up and down, his bladder beginning to cause him pain in his lower belly. He could feel the piss at the tip of his penis, threatening to begin leaking out any second. He groaned out loud, trying to stand up. He did so, with a struggle, and managed to waddle down the hall and to the bathroom.  
“Sugu, I really need to go!” He told her, biting his lip.  
“Okay, I’m rinsing off! Asuna can wait a few minutes, geez!” He heard Sugu’s voice answer him from behind the door. If only she knew that Asuna waiting on him wasn’t the issue.  
He heard the water begin to run, and he looked down to find the front of his pants growing wet. “Shit! No, no, no!” He struggled to gain control of his bladder, but it was no use. He was wetting himself, and he couldn’t stop it. The wet patch on his pants grew, and he finally removed his hands from his member, the pressure in his bladder slowly disintegrating. He leaned against the bathroom door for support as his urine splattered onto the floor loudly. He sighed deeply, torrents of pee still escaping his body.  
As his pee trickled to a stop, he heard the water in the bathroom turn off as well. Quickly, he called out to Sugu, “Don’t come out here, Sugu.” He told her, “Wait a minute, please.”  
“Are you insane?” Footsteps approached the door. “You rush me from my bath and then tell me-“The door opened, and Sugu appeared in her bathrobe, her hair wrapped in a towel. She froze was she saw the puddle outside the door and Kazuto’s wet pants. “Big brother…” She gasped, her eyes growing wide.  
“Get back in the bathroom, Sugu. I have to clean this up.” Kazuto’s face grew red and he felt tears of embarrassment in his eyes.   
Sugu recovered from her shock and stepped over Kazuto’s puddle. “Wait here. Let me get you something to clean this.”  
“Sugu-“  
She waved him off, heading downstairs and returning with a mop and bucket. “Thanks.” Kazuto said, taking the mop from her.  
“Here, let me get you new clothes. You should bathe.” She told him, walking to his room.  
Kazuto didn’t argue, but cleaned up his mess while she trifled through his bedroom, returning with a fresh pair of pants and…underwear. Sugu was holding his underwear. Kazuto blushed bright red, taking the clothes from Sugu. She took the mop and bucket from him. “I’ll take this downstairs, okay?”  
Kazuto nodded, shuffling into the bathroom in his wet pants, which were now growing cold. “Thank you, Sugu.”   
“Don’t sweat it, Big Brother. I-I’m sorry I took so long. I thought you were just anxious to get back to Asuna, I didn’t know you-“  
“It’s okay, Sugu. I should have told you.” Kazuto locked himself in the bathroom and washed himself quickly. He put on his clean clothes and put his soiled ones into the wash. When he went back into his room, he put his headset back on and logged into ALO.  
Asuna was waiting for him, sitting next to his avatar on the path. “Hey.” He said.  
“Hey.” Asuna looked at him with a concerned expression. “What happened? You were gone for so long! Are you alright?”  
Kirito nodded. “Sugu took longer than expected in the bathroom. It’s all good now.”  
Asuna nodded, having no idea of what had actually happened. “Ready to get back to grinding?”  
“Ready.” Kirito said, standing and following her back into the woods. He decided then that he wouldn’t wait so long to log out and use the bathroom next time, and save himself from any more embarrassment.


End file.
